


I'll Most Likely Kill You in the Morning [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Princess Bride (1987), Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "I'll Most Likely Kill You in the Morning" by gladdecease.</p>
<p>"An immortal man meets the man who never leaves his captives alive... supposedly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Most Likely Kill You in the Morning [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Most Likely Kill You in the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149812) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Length: 5:56  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i'll%20most%20likely%20kill%20you%20in%20the%20morning.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
